una historia corta de navidad
by ash the pokevenger
Summary: pareja amourshipping, one-shot, menos de 1000 palabras bonnie ve una actitud rara en ash y serena horas antes de navidad, junto consu hermano planean algo para juntarlos..., lo lograran


era el dia 24 de diciembre en la region de kalos, ash y compania ya estaban en una casa de paso en ciudad fractal, ash y compania se encontraban ahi para pasar la nochebuena, todos ayudaban en algo, clemont hacia la cena de nochebuena, bonnie, acomodaba la mesa para la cena, serena se encargaba de la decoracion y ash..., bueno el fue a conseguir madera para calentar la casa, aunque faltaba el no h llegado en algunas horas y eso preocupaba a cierta pelimiel

esto ash ya tardo demasiado- hablo serena

no te preocupes conseguir madera no ha de ser facil- hablo clemont

no te preocupes serena..., el volvera- le dijo bonnie con una sonrrisa

eso espero...,- dijo serena

no muy lejos de ahi se encontraba ash que regresaba a la casa de paso a llevar la madera

fiuuu.., no crei que fuera muy dificil verdad pikachu?- le pregunto ash a su pikachu

pika- le respondio su pokemon

espero no haber preocupado a serena- pregunto ash mientras se sonrroja sin que se diera cuenta

pika?- le pregunto su pikachu

a si que pasa pikachu?- le pregunto su entrenado

pika pikachu- le dijo pikachu mientras apuntaba sus mejillas y luego a la de ash'

a este..., no no pensaba en nada emm..., si- dijo ash simulando no saber nada, pero pikachu sabia que oculta algo

tardaron unos minutos pero al fin llegaron a la casa en la que se encontraban de paso, entro a la casa y dejo la lena por ahi

chicos ya llegue- anuncio ash una vez que termino de dejar la lena

oh ash al fin llegas- dijo una muy feliz serena y abrazado a ash pero luego esta se separa de el apenada- esto..., perdon- dijo serena mientras se sonrroja

n-no hay problema- dijo ash igual de sonrrojado

HOLA ASH AL FIN LLEGAS!- dijo bonnie al verlo con los ojos cerrados y feliz pero al abrirlos se sorprende al verlos a los 2 sonrrojados y se le ocurre un brillante plan, que los 2 se vecen- asi que ash y serena seran novios..., que tal si les ayudo?- penso bonnie mientras formula su plan en su mente medio-inocente

oye hermanita que haces?- le pregunto clemont a bonnie cuando el nota su risa malevola

o nada hermanito.., solo pienso en algo.., es mas me ayudaras en algo- le dijo bonnie mientras llevaba a clemont a la cocina, cosa que notan los 2

pero que les pasa?- pregunto serena a ash

ni idea y tu pikachu?- dice ash

pika..., pika- contesta su pikachu

con clemont y su hermana

ok hermano me ayudaras..., a que ash y serena se besen- dice bonnie con felicidad

QUEE!- grito clemont sorprendido- bonnie no puedes hacer eso- le regano su hermano

hermanito, si que eres timido, quiero ayudar a que los 2 se casen, digo haz notado como se miran con ojitos tiernos?- pregunto bonnie a clemont

aun asi no debes de interferir- se defendio clemont

no que va..., ayudaremos que den el empujon- dijo bonnie feliz

clemont al no ver escapatoria solo quedo para ayudar a su hermanita en su malefico plan, respira profundo y prosigue

bien que planeas?- le pregunto clemont

esto planeo- le susurro bonnie

con ash y serena

ambos estaban sentados junto a una fogata, que curiosamente esta ahi juntos

achu- de la nada ash dio un estornudo muy fuerte y respira fuerte en el proceso escuchando un sonido desagradable

estas bien ash?- le pregunto serena

no estoy bien- le dijo ash mientras estornuda de nuevo

serena se fue un momento y trajo una cobija cun la cual tapa a ash haciendo que este se sonrroje

esto g-gracias..., serena...- dijo ash nervioso

no ahi de que ash- dijo serena mientras sonreia, luego se sonrroja y vuelve a sentarse a su lado hasta que...

achu- ahora estornuda serena y ash al igual comparte parte de la cobija para calentar a serena- gr-gracias ash...- dijo apenada serena

no hay problema serena..., mientras estes bien nada importa- dijo ash ahora el se sonrroja y mira para otra parte

estuvieron en ese momento hermoso por un rato hasta que llego una planta que serena identifico bien y ash no, al instante serena se sonrroja demasiado

oye serena estas bien?- le pregunta ash a serena mientras toca su cabeza para revisarla

si eso..., sabes para que es la planta?- le pregunto

emmm no para que?- le pregutno ash

bueno ash sirve para...- serena hiba a explicar lo que es el muerdago hasta que ash la besa, serena se sorprende mucho por esto pero solo corresponde el beso mientras lo abrazaba del cuello, se quedaron besandose un rato hasta que la falta de oxigeno los separo, dejando a serena muy roja, ash prosigui

la verdad serena..., ya sabia para que el muerdago- le confieza ash

entonces por que no dijistes nada?- le pregunta serena

es que..., te queria tomar por sorpresa- le dice ash mientras la abraza y le besa el cachete- por cierto feliz navidad serena

..., fe-liz navidad ash- dice serena mientras se recarga en el hombro de ash

con bonnie

hehe vez hermanito si funciono- le dice a bonnie despues de ver esa escena de ash y serena

solo por esta vez te hare caso..., seguire cocinando- dice mientras se va

* * *

><p>bueno este fue mi dizque especial de navidad amourshipping, lo siento si fue corto pero es todo lo que se me ocurrio para los que siguen mi otro fic, intentare ver si lo logro subir el viernes, si no se los traigo el martes y despues de esa semana me esperan hasta el proximo viernes para publicar el capitulo 12 nos vemos y !FELIZ NAVIDAD!<p> 


End file.
